Fuji's Butler
by Everybody'sEyes
Summary: AU Tezuka Kunimitsu is the butler of Fuji Syusuke. How would he fare catering to the young Count's whims, fancies and penchant for teasing?


**Title:** Fuji's Butler/ 不二の執事

**Characters:** Tezuka K. X Fuji S.

**Warnings:** Erm... none of yet? Well, Fuji being playful, but that hardly counts.

**AN:** Well. Hmm. This is odd. I really don't know where I'm going with this one, but right now, it seems like a series in my mind, so yea, it'll most probably go along that vein if you guys like it (and most probably won't continue at all, if no one seems to like it... :/) SO YEA, REVIEW, please? I would really really love to hear your feedback on this and erm... concrit is very much accepted! Though... it'd be great if you could go easy a bit! This is only my 2nd time writing...

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis (and all that it entails) does not belong to me. At all. Couldn't you tell?

Well anyways, enough of my rambling! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!(:

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu first came to be Fuji Syusuke's butler at the tender age of 24, while Fuji was barely 17 years of age himself (or 4 and a bit, as Fuji liked to proclaim). It was fortunate then, that Fuji Syusuke immediately took an unexplainable liking to Tezuka Kunimitsu. After all, Fuji has already gone through four butlers in the past year alone before he finally came to Tezuka, driving away three of them while accusing the fourth of stalking him, despite the reasoning that the man was _supposed_ to be following Fuji around all the time, in his capacity as a butler, as explained by Fuji's mother.

It was almost a miracle then that Fuji Syusuke has taken a liking to Tezuka Kunimitsu because Fuji honestly _was _a _fussy_ boy (for no one dared to call the future Count _difficult_, by any standards) and Fuji's mother had honestly run out of people willing to take on her eldest son. Not to mention that it was plain improper for the heir of the Fuji family to be without a butler to assist him in all his affairs at 17.

"Good morning, Fuji-sama", Tezuka greeted, drawing open the curtains that shielded the room from the bright glare of the morning Sun. "Would you be having breakfast in the dining room today, Fuji-sama, or would you prefer the back garden?"

On the expansive bed, a figure buried itself deeper in to the folds of soft silk and goose-down pillows, with almost incoherent mumbles of "It's too early…" and "I'll have breakfast in bed…".

Used to his young charge's aversion to morning, Tezuka knew exactly what to do. Leaning close to the sleeping boy, he whispered something into Fuji's ear.

"You promise?" Fuji asked blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "The last time you said that, I spent the afternoon surrounded by noisy, chattering little girls whose sole purpose in life was to annoy my with their incessant chatter!" Fuji pouted. "This isn't just a ploy to get me out of bed, is it?" The boy asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

Fuji ran his finger enticingly up Tezuka's leg. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend the day with me in bed instead?"

Perhaps the reason Fuji Syusuke took an immediate liking to Tezuka Kunimitsu was because he has fallen completely and irrevocably in love with the dark haired man, falling in love with his messy auburn hair, his deep chocolate eyes, his commanding tone of voice and his mere _presence_, throwing all the cliché's of love at first sight and the countless other variations of it right out the window, along with his sanity.

Nothing made sense unless Tezuka was right there beside him, right where he belonged.

"Fuji stop it," Tezuka hissed, blushing Fuji's very favorite shade of red, which of course only fueled Fuji's teasing even more.

"Mmm… only if you call me Syusuke," Fuji replied seductively.

Tezuka conceded with a sigh. "Only when we're alone."

Fuji reached up to kiss Tezuka's cheek lightly, then pulled back to smile at him in satisfaction.

Perhaps the reason why Fuji and Tezuka got along tremendously was because somewhere along the way, Tezuka had fallen in love with Fuji too.

* * *

AN: Heh! That's it! A pretty short intro chapeter, I guess? I really owuld LOVE hearing your opinion on this and of course, whether it's worth continuing, so yea... much loves if you leave a REVIEW! Thanks(:

-E.E


End file.
